Freiheit für Ryloth (The Clone Wars)
|Staffel=1 |Episode=21 |Originaltitel=''Liberty on Ryloth'' |Produktionsnummer=1.19 |Länge=21 Minuten |ErstUSA=13. März 2009 |ErstDE=19. April 2009 |Regie=Rob Coleman |Autor=*Henry Gilroy *Scott Murphy |Komponist= |Kameramann= |Cutter= |Charakter=Mace Windu |Ereignis=Schlacht um Ryloth |Ort=Ryloth |Jahr=22 VSY |Vorherige Episode=''Die Unschuldigen von Ryloth'' |Nachgehende Episode=*''Das Geiseldrama'' (Serie) *''Der Holocron-Raub'' (chronologisch) }} Freiheit für Ryloth ist die 21. Episode aus der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie , die erstmals am 13. März 2009 auf dem US-amerikanischen Fernsehsender Cartoon Network ausgestrahlt wurde. In Deutschland wurde Freiheit für Ryloth am 22. März 2009 vom Privatsender ProSieben ausgestrahlt. Sie spielt kurz nach dem Online-Comic The Ballad of Cham Syndulla und wurde in den Comic The Battle for Ryloth adaptiert. Wochenschau Handlung miniatur|[[Wat Tambor und TA-175 verfolgen den Vormarsch der Republik.]] Jedi-Meister Mace Windu und dessen Truppen von AT-TE-Kampfläufern marschieren einen engen, an Felsklippen gewundenen Straßenverlauf entlang, während sie aus der Entfernung von Kampfdroiden der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme an Bord von AATs unter Beschuss genommen werden. Das Ziel der republikanischen Streitkräfte besteht darin, sich bis zur Hauptstadt Lessu einen Weg freizukämpfen, um diese zurückzuerobern und den Planeten Ryloth endgültig von der Belagerung der Separatisten zu befreien. Als der Vormarsch der Kampfläufer zum Erliegen kommt, wird die Sprinter-Staffel damit beauftragt, die Stellung der separatistischen Kampfdroiden mithilfe der wesentlich flinkeren AT-RT-Kampfläufer zu durchschlagen. Nachdem Mace Windu die Straße von einem beschädigten AT-TE-Kampfläufer geräumt hat, indem er diesen von der Klippe hat stürzen lassen, kann der Vormarsch der Republik weitergehen. Anschließend begibt sich der Jedi-Meister selbst an Bord eines der AT-RT-Kampfläufer und bekämpft gemeinsam mit der Sprinter-Staffel die angreifenden separatistischen Angriffspanzer. Ehe sich die Kampfdroiden dazu entschließen können, die Stellung aufzugeben und sich zurückzuziehen, werden sie von Mace Windu und seinen Klonkriegern überrannt und vernichtet. Dem Erfolg von Obi-Wan Kenobis angeführter Bodenoffensive ist es zu verdanken, dass der Vormarsch bis nach Lessu ohne weitere Zwischenfälle verläuft. Dennoch war der bisherige Verlauf der Schlacht um Ryloth verlustreich, sodass sich Mace Windu sicher ist, dass sie für eine erfolgreiche Eroberung der Hauptstadt Verstärkung benötigen. Dieser Schwachstelle ist sich auch Wat Tambor, Vorsitzender der Techno-Union und separatistischer Befehlshaber dieser Schlacht, bewusst, sodass er die Empfehlung seines Taktikdroiden TA-175, einen Rückzug anzuordnen, ablehnt. Stattdessen befiehlt er, die Truppen so zu positionieren, dass die einzige Brücke zur Stadt gesichert ist. Bei einer Lagebesprechung im republikanischen Lager erklärt Anakin Skywalker, dass er den Orbit rund um Ryloth vollständig gesichert hat, woraufhin Mace Windu ergänzt, dass Obi-Wan die Jixuan-Wüste und mit ihr die gesamte südliche Hemisphäre von Ryloth zurückerobern konnte. Nachdem Senator Orn Free Taa erleichtert feststellt, dass es bald vorüber sein würde, fügt Mace Windu hinzu, dass die Schlüsselposition die Hauptstadt Lessu sei, wo sich Spionageberichten zufolge das Kommandozentrum von Wat Tambor befinden soll. Jedoch ist die Stadt von einem starken Außenwall sowie einer ringsum verlaufenden Schlucht geschützt und lediglich über eine schmale Brücke zugänglich. Um diese Verteidigung umgehen zu können, hofft Mace inständig auf die Unterstützung von Cham Syndulla und dessen Freiheitskämpfern. Als Fundamentalist wird er unter seinem Volk als Ikone des Friedens und der Freiheit geschätzt, während er für Orn Free Taa lediglich ein von Macht besessener politischer Rivale darstellt, dem kein Vertrauen entgegengebracht werden dürfe. Da – wie Admiral Wullf Yularen anmerkt – keine weiteren republikanischen Truppen zur Verfügung stehen, bleibt Mace Windu jedoch keine andere Wahl. miniatur|links|[[Mace Windu kann Cham Syndulla und dessen Freiheitskämpfer überzeugen.]] Über Hologramm nimmt Graf Dooku Kontakt mit Wat Tambor auf, um ihm sein Missfallen über die Fortschritte dieser Operation mitzuteilen. Zwar beteuert Tambor, dass die Schlacht noch nicht verloren sei, doch bezweifelt Dooku, dass er den Angriffen Mace Windus standhalten kann. Um dieser Operation wenigstens etwas abzugewinnen, befiehlt Dooku, einige Wertsachen von Lessu mitzunehmen und den Rest zu zerstören. Dooku glaubt, in dieser potenziellen Niederlage einen politischen Nutzen zu erkennen, um zur Schau zu stellen, zu welchem Preis sich die Republik ihre Siege erkauft. Um diesen Wunsch nachzukommen, lässt Tambor sieben ''Geier''-Klasse-Droidensternjäger der ''Hyänen''-Klasse-Droidenbomber vorbereiten, die daraufhin jede Twi'lek-Siedlung in der Umgebung zerstören sollen. Anderenorts wird eine separatistische Aufklärungseinheit von den Freiheitskämpfern unter der Führung Cham Syndullas überfallen und besiegt, während sich Mace Windu und die beiden Klonkrieger Stak und Razor in der Nähe auf die Lauer legen. Als sich der Jedi zu erkennen gibt und offenbart, die Hilfe Syndullas zu ersuchen, zeigt sich dieser zunächst wenig aufgeschlossen. In seinem unterirdischen Versteck erklärt Cham Syndulla dem Jedi-Meister, welche Schuld er der Republik zuschreibt, dass Ryloth nun unter der Belagerung der Droidenarmee steht. Der Freiheitskämpfer scheint die Hilfe der Republik aufgrund Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit seinem politischen Rivalen Orn Free Taa und aus der Angst vor weiteren militärischen Belagerungen heraus abzulehnen, bis Meister Windu von einem republikanischen Besatzungstrupp die Meldung bekommt, dass Droiden-Sternjäger die Zivilbevölkerung von Ryloth angreifen. Unter diesen Umständen sieht sich Cham Syndulla zum Handeln gezwungen, sodass er sich zu Verhandlungen mit Senator Taa bereiterklärt. Nach anfänglichen Diskrepanzen erkennt auch Senator Taa die Notwendigkeit des schnellen Handelns, um der blinden Zerstörungswut der Separatisten ein Ende zu bereiten. Gegenüber Syndulla gibt der Senator ein Versprechen ab, dass die Klonarmee Ryloth verlassen werde, sobald die Separatisten von Ryloth vertrieben wurden. Auch Syndulla verspricht, diese Ereignisse nicht zu seinem Vorteil auszunutzen, um an mehr Macht zu kommen und den Senator zu hintergehen. Nachdem alle Missstände beseitigt sind, erklärt sich Cham Syndulla bereit, Mace Windu bei der Eroberung von Lessu beizustehen. miniatur|Mace Windu während der [[Schlacht um Ryloth (22 VSY)|Schlacht um Ryloth]] Mace Windus Plan zur Eroberung der Hauptstadt sieht zunächst vor, die Kontrolle über die einzige Zugangsbrücke zu erlangen, die über eine Kontrollstation am anderen Ende nach belieben an- und abgeschaltet werden kann. Dabei kommt es gerade gelegen, dass zwei MTTs auf dem Weg nach Lessu sind, um Wat Tambors Schätze abzutransportieren. Ehe die beiden Transporter die Brücke erreichen, gelingt es Mace Windu in Begleitung seiner beiden Klonkrieger Stak und Razor, einen von ihnen zu infiltrieren. Trotz der eindringlichen Warnung von TA-175, dass sich die republikanischen Kampfläufer unmittelbar vor den Stadtmauern positioniert haben, weigert sich Wat Tambor, den Rückzug anzutreten, ehe die letzten Kisten seiner wertvollen Fracht abtransportiert wurden. Während zwei Kampfdroiden die Transporter sensorisch abtasten, steigen Mace Windu und seine Klone aus und gehen zum Angriff über. Die Droiden in der Kontrollstation handeln sofort und deaktivieren die Brücke, woraufhin Mace Windu mitsamt den Transportern in die Tiefe zu stürzen droht. Mit einem schnellen Machtschub befördert Mace Windu seine beiden Klonkrieger ans andere Ende der Brücke, während er selbst auf den fallenden Transportern läuft und kurz darauf an Bord eines STAPs springt. Ehe der Droide mit einem anderen STAP kollidiert, schafften Meister Windu den Absprung und die sichere Landung vor den Stadttoren. Anschließend machen sich Stak und Razor daran, die Kontrollstation zu erobern, um die Brücke für Cham Syndulla und dessen auf Blurrgs reitenden Männern sowie für die Klone des Sprinter-Staffel zu aktivieren. Nachdem Syndulla das Stadtinnere erreicht hat und die Kampfdroiden beschäftigt, macht sich Mace auf den Weg, um Wat Tambor zu stellen. Dieser möchte gerade die Flucht ergreifen, als er feststellt, dass bereits TA-175 mit seinem Schiff flieht. Dooku bedauert, dass es Wat Tambor versäumt hat, sich von der Stadt zurückzuziehen, doch gibt er Befehl, Lessu unverzüglich zu zerstören. Anakin Skywalker kann dieses Szenario jedoch vereiteln, indem er die herannahenden Droiden-Sternjäger rechtzeitig zerstört. Windu und Syndulla fordern den hilflosen Wat Tambor zur bedingungslosen Kapitulation auf, woraufhin dieser einwilligt. Somit ist der Frieden auf Ryloth wiederhergestellt und Mace gratuliert Syndulla und seinen Männern zu ihrer wieder gewonnen Freiheit. Später findet eine zeremonielle Veranstaltung statt, an der auch Senator Orn Free Taa teilnimmt. Dramatis personae *Tae Boon *CC-6454 „Ponds“ *Dooku *Gobi Glie *Palpatine *Razor *Anakin Skywalker *Stak *Cham Syndulla *TA-175 *Orn Free Taa *Wat Tambor *Ahsoka Tano *Mace Windu *Yoda *Wullf Yularen Weblinks * * * * * cs:Svoboda pro Ryloth en:Liberty on Ryloth es:Liberty on Ryloth fr:Liberté sur Ryloth ja:ライロスの解放 ka:რაილოთის გათავისუფლება nl:Liberty on Ryloth pt:Liberty on Ryloth ru:Освобождение Рилота Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) 1.21 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen